Ugly
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Harry is depressive because he thinks that he is ugly. YAOI


Ugly

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +18

Warnings: Depri, lemon, PWP, yaoi

Pairings: Hermann Kaltz x Karl-Heinz Schneider

Summary: Harry is depressive because he thinks that he is ugly.

A.N.:I know that Hermann Kaltz is a strong character and quit cool about what others say he looks like, but sometimes it can get to one. No matter how strong they are.

A dialogue in the later chapters of 'Get him back' inspired me to write that.

NOT BETA-ED

_____

Ugly

Hermann Kaltz leaned against the window and looked out. He sighed and combed with both hands through his short blond locks.

Down in the park a couple was walking by, giggling, flirting and holding hands. He sighed again and fought down the lump in his throat.

„What's wrong?", Karl-Heinz Schneider asked and came out of the bathroom.

Harry looked at him, but turned immediately to the window again.

„Nothing.", he mumbled against it, „Nothing."

„I don't believe you"; Karl said, „You have been all day long so sad. So what is wrong?"

Harry just looked out of the window, looked at the couple.

It made him sick, angry and jealous.

He turned away from the window and walked over to the bed.

Karl was sitting on it, drying his hair, only a towel around his hips.

Jealous Harry looked at him.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed frame.

It was silent for a while in the room, before Karl was walking around the bed and sat down next to him.

„What is it?" , Karl elbowed him.

„Nothing."

„I don't believe you. So tell me.", Karl persisted but Harry didn't say anything. He just kept on looking at the wall opposite the room, trying to stare it down.

„Are you in love?", Karl asked.

Dryly Harry laughed, „Who would fall in love with someone as ugly as me?", he said bitterly.

"So, that is it?"; Karl asked, „She has told you, you are ugly?"

„I'm not in love. But I heard them whisper about it."

„You normally don't listen to it."

„Normally. But it still hurts", he glanced at the floor, fighting down the tears, „It hurts."

„Hey", Karl turned his chin around to him, „don't start listen to them now. They only look at the outside. That it all they care about."

„Easy for you to say.", Harry turned his head away.

It wasn't fair to snap at Karl like that, but it wasn't fair either that he had so less, when Karl had so much.

Karl had parents, who loved him, cared for him. And he? His father had left him before he was even born and his mother had dropped him at his grandparents and hadn't cared a bit about him.

And then, Karl had a little sister. And he? He had a step-brother somewhere. So much he knew, but he had never met him. Not that he hadn't tried to get into contact with him, but his step-brother hadn't wanted to met him, because he wasn't.. because he was ugly.

And that was the third reason. Karl was beautiful. Teeth aching beautiful and he just an ugly git.

It had always been like that. Whenever they were together, the people only saw Karl, but not him. They were treating him like he didn't exist or in the worst case, like he was some ugly stain on an expensive carpet, that the rather want to forget about.

„Harry, please, look at me. ", Karl said, but he wasn't in the mood for it.

He heard Karl sigh.

„Don't listen to what they are saying. They only see the outside, but what matters lays inside you. "

He turned his head around and looked at him again.

„Harry believe me. You have a heart out of gold. Everyone who knows you would say that."

Harry just looked at him.

„Just believe me. I love you just the way you are and wouldn't want you any other way.

At least with you, I can be normal. You are my friend because you like me. And for that I am very, very thankful.

They all want to be my friend because I'm famous. Because I'm successful. Because I am beautiful. But you are my friend because of me."; Karl smiled lovingly at him.

„Do you mean it?" Harry asked unsure.

„Yes, I mean it, Harry. You are one of the most beautiful persons I know. And for that, I love you.", Karl bend forward and kissed him.

Harry was too surprised to do anything. He just looked at the closed eyes of his best friend, felt his soft , warm-lips moving against his.

They stopped kissing and he looked in the dark blue eyes of Karl-Heinz Schneider.

„I love you.", Karl mumbled against the skin of his neck and kissed it with feather light kisses that were sending shivers up and down his spin.

Karl pulled his t-shirt over his head and kissed his well trained chest.

„I love you.", he whispered and kissed one nipple, then the other.

He just sat there, not believing what was happening.

„I love you.", Karl kissed his way down over his stomach to the hem of his training trousers. He looked up at him and crawled in his lap.

„I love you.", he kissed his cheek, then he kissed his way down, over his neck again, down his chest, his stomach and pulled at his trousers.

Karl got him completely naked within seconds.

„I love you.", he breathed against his manhood and gave him an hungry look, before he kissed the tip.

„I love you.", he whispered and licked his shaft up and down, before taking it in his mouth.

„Mhmmm… I love you.", he realest it, only to lick it up and down again.

„I love you.", he mumbled against the skin of his inner thigh and sucked at the flesh there.

„I love you.", he took Harry's half hard erection in his mouth again and sucked at it like it where made out of sweets.

By that time Harry buried his hands in the golden locks between his legs, leaning his head back and moaned.

He still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Karl loved him. He was ugly and not worthy of such beauty.

„I love you.", Karl sat up and kissed his lips. His tongue invading his mouth, caressing his tongue, stroking over it… and then he laid on the floor, Karl above him.

Karl smiled lovingly down at him, before he sat down on him, his erection suddenly surrounded by flesh, thigh and heat.

He gasped. It felt strange… so strange and yet so natural. Like this was how it had always should been, like this was real.

Karl pulled up again, only leaving the tip at his entrance and sat suddenly down again.

Harry looked up at him, saw the flushed cheeks, the half parted lips, heard him moan and he felt more ugly, more unworthy then before.

Here he was, the ugliest thing, having sex with a beautiful angle. How could he? How could he commit such a sin?

„Touch me.", Karl moaned. But he couldn't. He couldn't touch such a beautiful being, he was too afraid.

Above him, Karl stopped his movements and looked at him.

Now…now Karl would realize what he was doing and would spat out; call him ugly and he would leave him alone on the floor, telling everyone what he had done.

He turned his head away and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the hateful look in Karl's eyes. But nothing happened. Karl gripped his arms and pulled him up until he sat, his chest against his and then Karl leaned back until he was laying on the floor, he on tip of him.

„See? Now it is how it should be." , Karl said and moved his hips.

He leaned on his forearms, keeping himself up and looked down at the loving face of Karl.

Karl smiled at him and took his head in his hands. He pulled him down and gave him one long, breathtaking, lovingly kiss.

„Now move.", he whispered against his lips, when they broke apart for air.

„But…" , he stumbled out, still not believing that Karl really wanted him.

„That is what I have always been dreaming about.", Karl slung his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together.

He still didn't move, so Karl kissed him again softly on his lips, „ Please move."

And that was when all his restrains broke. Karl wanted to get fucked, fine, then he, Hermann Kaltz, wouldn't deny it him.

He withdraw from him, only to slam hard in him again.

Karl moaned and arched his back.

He played with the pace, hard and fast trusts changing with slow and soft ones and he got fascinated by their different reactions they had on Karl.

Hard and fast and he would moan, arch his back and press against him with closed eyes.

Slow and soft and he would lay under him, looking him in the eyes and meow, stroking over his back.

He couldn't decide what he loved more, Karl's lust filled moans or this look of love. They were both driving him mad, in a good way.

His breath came out in little, rigged puffs, mingling with Karl's.

„Please….. HaaaAAryyy…. I….I..caaaannnn't…."; Karl moaned and arched his back, pressing their bodies together, rubbing his erection between their stomachs.

"Please, harry, touch me.", Karl moaned, but he couldn't. He couldn't touch such a beautiful angle.

"Please…"; Karl looked with such a need, with such love at him, that he couldn't say no.

He gulped and took all his remaining will power together.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he touched Karl's erection; softly, electing a long moan from Karl and claw marks on his back, but he couldn't care less. This reaction was better then the other two.

He gulped and touched his erection again, this time with more confidence.

„Mhhhmmmmm Haaaaryyyyy…."; Karl had his eyes closed, his kiss bruised lips parted and was moaning his, _HIS_, name. It turned him on. Forgotten were all the doubts, all restrains. What counted now was to please this beautiful angle under him, which wanted him inside him.

He fastened his pace and stroked Karl's erection in rhythm to his trusts.

Karl didn't last long. Back arching, clawing at his back and tightening around him he came, his semen all over his stomach and chest.

He followed him over the edge after a few trusts. This convulsing heat around him gave him the rest and he threw his head back and moaned.

Breathing hard he came down again and laid next to Karl, who whimpered when he slipped out of him.

Fascinated he looked at Karl's chest, drawing mysterious lines with his finger in the cooling semen.

„Do you mean it?", he asked and looked up at Karl.

„Uh?" , Karl blinked.

„Do you mean what you have said? That you love me and that you have always dreamed about it?"

Karl took his head in his hands and pulled him up to him.

„Would I have said it, if I didn't meant it? I love you, Hermann Kaltz. You are breathtaking beautiful. So don't listen to what they are saying."

He blushed and looked down. There was so much love in Karl's voice and in his eyes that he didn't knew what to do.

„And would you really think, I would allow everyone to top me?", Karl chuckled, „Please, believe me Harry, you are the only one. So, look at me."

He looked up again and felt lips on his.

„I love you, Hermann Kaltz.", Karl whispered against his lips, „And now: Are we going to stay down here or are we crawling into bed and cuddle?"

-THE END-


End file.
